Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1
Jeśli chcesz zadać pytanie, które może być zadane na forum - zadaj je na forum. Re: Dla bota: zmiany nazw Wikii Bot za kazdym razem czyta ze strony rankingu, wiec tego typu zmiany starczą na stronie rankingu. -- 20:10, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admini Naruto Wiki Wiesz mi się wydaje, że Szinken został już odwołany bo nie ma go, ani na liście biurokratów, ani administratorów. I jeszczre mam do Ciebie jedno pytanie. Ile czasu admin, czy biurokrata musi być nieaktywny żeby go odwołać. A co do kontaku z Kalitem, to ostatnio nie mogę się z nim skontaktować. Painrinnegan 10:10, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Witacz Witam! Wiem o tym bocie bo mnie też przywitał. Powitanie od "żywej" osoby jest jednak przyjemniejsze :) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 08:08, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) :Niby racja ale mnie to nie wywiodło w pole... Może zbyt podejrzliwy jestem ;) Jak widać poniżej nie tylko ja miałem takie odczucie... Ale nie będę się narzucał. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:49, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Jest faktycznie lepiej. Ale tak sobie myślę, że dobrze by było aby witacz był wstawiamy także przy utworzeniu konta. Wtedy jest chyba najbardziej potrzebny... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 09:36, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) :::No to kółeczko się zamknęło - potrzebny jest jednak ktoś żywy, który strzeli Witaczem zza węgła do niczemu niespodziewającego się i Bogu ducha winnego nowego użytkownika ;) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 17:05, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nie bardzo rozumiem, przecież pisałeś, że się nie da powitać nowych, którzy nie dokonali żadnej edycji a którym informacje zawarte w witajce są chyba najbardziej potrzebne... Po za tym powitałem kolegę z Wikiźródeł to i innych przy okazji. Ale jak nie chcesz to się nie będę narzucał. Pozdrawiam... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:30, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Witacz Ja wiedziałem, że przywitał mnie bot, bo było jakoś sztucznie. :) Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 09:53, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) Moja wikia Kilka miesięcy temu założyłem wikię. Mam ponad 115 edycji, więc powinno byc w rankingu. Pomóż mi, jak możesz. Milek 99 18:05, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Na Fikcji Totalnej Porażki pisze się własną serie (oczywiście jej nie pokazują, ale i tak piszą). Na TPW piszemy O WSZYSKIM 'NA TEMAT TOTALNEJ PORAŻKIMilek 99 19:10, gru 19, 2010 (UTC)' Dzięki. Tylko że na liste dałeś nie tą wikię. Adres mojej Totalna Porażka WikiMilek 99 13:58, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo Creation Mam pomysła! ':)' Wg mnie można założyć polską wersję Logo Creation. Znam się na grafice, a z tego co widzę niewiele pl wikii ma Wiki-wordmark. Można to zmienić. Dlaczego założyć pl wersję? #Uniezależnienie się od angielskiej. #Na angielskiej (będę pisał en) trzeba czekać kilka(naście) dni na logo. #Na en nie wszystkie zgłoszenia rozpatrzają. #Tu byłby polski personel. #Hiszpanie mają swoją wersję (dziadową ale mają), więc i my możemy. #Znam się na grafice (ty chyba też). Nie mam pomysłu na nazwę i tytuł. Jeśli myślisz podobnie jak ja załóz tą wikię i napisz do mnie gdy to zrobisz. Jakby co to daj mi biurokratę. ':D Mat. 11:29, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Możesz dodać link do Tworzenie Logo Wiki http://tworzenielogo.wikia.com/ w topicu na irc pl-wikia? Mat. 23:34, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Strona główna Witaj Tomta1, mam pytanie dlaczego na stronie głównej pod Anime i manga nie ma Naruto Wiki, a jest np. Shama King Wiki, która jest po angielsku. Sądziłem, że w Centrum Społeczności będziecie reklamować polskie, a nie zagraniczne wiki. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'''Painrinnegan]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]12:09, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Współdzielone zasoby Witam! Zauważyłem, że istnieje tu takie coś jak współdzielone zasoby... W związku z tym mam pytania: # czy to coś jak Commons na Wikipedii? # jak linkować pliki do takiego zasobu, na mojej wikii jakoś nie działa zwykły link, jak np: Plik:Official wikia entertainment logo.png tutaj. Pewno trzeba by było dodać jakiś wpis w stosownym miejscu MediaWiki, tylko gdzie? # jak wgrywać i przeglądać już wgrane pliki z tego zasobu? Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 11:36, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dzięki za info. Prawdę powiedziawszy to na razie nie znalazłem nic interesującego, co by mogło by mi pomóc (w sensie współdzielenia plików). Głównie korzystam z plików z Commons ale zdaje się wstawianie lików tak jak z wikipedii do commons tutaj nie działa. A byłoby bardzo pomocne, bo mają wiele do zaoferowania. No i tamtejsze pliki są "wolne"... Można by było się zastanowić, czy nie utworzyć także takiego wspólnego Commons Wikii - tylko do dzielenia się z innymi Wikiami. Bo po co każdy ma ładować pliki do swojej wikii. Cześć mogła by być wspólna. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 12:52, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wikia Witam! Mam pytanie odnośnie Naruto Wikii: Dlaczego na stronie głównej nie reklamujecie Naruto Wikii, a zamiast tego np. Shaman Kinga, który jest w tragicznym stanie i nikt na nim nie piszę? Proszę was o umieszczenie reklamy dla naszego serwisu. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]]20:13, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) szablony na Naruto Wiki Witaj, mam pytanie. Na mojej wiki, żeby zrobić szablon albo poprawić, wszystkie puste miejsca muszą być uzupełnione np.Ranga= | Ranga=, bo jeśli sie tego nie uzupełni to będzie }. Byłem na innych wikiach i tam nie trzeba tego wpisywać w puste pola. Czy dałoby się to jakoś zmienić, bo to pochłania dość dużo czasu?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]]20:20, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz nie podałem linku, bo wszystkie szablony tak działają, ale do jednego mogę Ci przesłać link jak chcesz naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać Ja za bardzo nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodzi, bo mi chodziło o to że na niektórych wikiach nie trzeba wsadzać tej pionowej kreski, a i tak nie ma }[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]]9:33, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) : Za pierwszym razem źle Cię zrozumiałem, i teraz już wiemm o co Ci chodzi ale próbuje to zrobić i tak średnio mi wychodzi. Więc proszę Cię o naprawienie szablonu;postć, a ja na wzorze tego naprawię resztę.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 18:19, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Dzięki[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 18:57, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mi ta zmiana szablonów nie wychodzi, jednej rzeczy nie umiem zrobić. Więc czy mógłbyś zmienić http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika oraz http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Wioska a także http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Drużyna[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|' Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 20:31, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dałem Ci chwilowe prawa admina.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 20:37, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo Niedawno stworzyłem logo dla mojej wiki, tylko nie wiem jak je umieścic. Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Milek 99 19:17, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Wulgaryzmy Czy użytkownik ma prawo umieszczać wulgaryzmy w profilu, lub w opisie zmian? Razi mnie to trochę, kiedy przeglądam ostatnie zmiany. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 10:22, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Witam uprzejmie. Cóż, jestem biurokratą (i swoją drogą jedynym użytkownikiem) power rangers wiki i mam pytanie czy możnaby wikię usunąć? Powodów jest sporo i postaram się je po krótce przybliżyć: - tylko ja edytowałem wikię, a i tak już przestałem - wszystkie tam IP spamują i muszę anulowywać ich edycję - spodziewałem się większego odzewu obywateli, kiedy zauważyliby, że ktoś to edytuje, ale nic - wikia jest mała i słabo rozbudowana (choć chciałem ją rozbudować to nie wyszło) - ogólnie sytuacja jest tragiczna Ta sama sytuacji dotyczy machinima gothic wikia, którą sam założyłem, ale cóż mówi się trudno, tutaj są linki: http://pl.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna http://pl.machinimagothic.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:WikiActivity chciałbym także spytać się, czy tym theme designerem mogę zedytować interfejs tak, by był przyblizony do Monaco? [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 18:58, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) aha w takim wypadku dziękuje, ale ci staffowie są ostrzy :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 18:57, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) problemy z szablonami witam! z naruto wiki przekopiowaliśmy szablon na naruto fanom wiki, bo mamy zamiar rozwinąc ten projekt itd. otóż kiedy używałem szablonu w artykule to były w nim trzy wiersza, które zawierały sobie cyfry itd., a także link na czerwono p.t. "szablon: postać" czy jakoś tak, i czy mógłbyś sprawdzić co jest w tym źle, i ewentualnie pomóc (szablony narazie nie mają zabezpieczenia, bo nie mamy uprawnień admina. Tutaj link do szablonu: http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać_infobox a tu do oryginalnego: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 13:21, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) no wiesz, ale gdzie mówisz, że mam wpisać ten infobox, to to jest dobrze działający szablon mi chodzi o to, że nie działa na tej wiki: http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki wypróbuj ten szablon wypełniając luki, potem daj na podgląd i zobacz jak to wygląda[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 05:53, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) : Witaj mi także chodzi o ten szablon. Sprawa wygląda tak skopiowałem te szablony z Naruto Wiki, przez jakoś tydzień było dobrze, a teraz jak patrze to mimo iż pionowa kreska jest w stronie szablonu, to i tak jest }. Mogłbyś to zmienić, albo powiedzieć mi o co chodzi?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 18:38, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) i jeszcze jeden problem mam dziwny błąd, otóż po utworzeniu artykułu, wprowadziła się w nim kategoria szablony, niby mógłbym edytować go i usunąć kategorię, ale niestety nie mogę to zrobić, mógłbyś sprawdzić o co w tym chodzi: http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shimon_Karvaes [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 15:44, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry że się wtrącam, ale spojrzałem o co chodzi. Działo się to przez to, że szablon postać który użyty był w tym artykule dodawał kategorię szablon, aby kategoria szablon pokazywała się tylko pod szablonem, musisz użyć . Tomta mam nadzieje że nie masz nic przeciwko że się władowałem na nie swoją dyskusję ;). Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:47, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Kilka pytań Mam jeszcze pare pytań: 1. Jak usunać istniejący artykuł (po wprowadzeniu nowej skórki wszystko sie pokomplikowało)? 2. Jak zamieścić Favikonę? 3. Jak zrobić reklamę Wiki (taką, co jest na dole strony)? 4. Czy tylko założyciel może mianować innego usera na amina, czy mogą to również robic inni admini? 5. Czy da się zmienić nazwę istniejącgo artykułu? 6. Jak zabezpieczyć wszystkie strony na Wiki? Milek 99 19:51, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno Czy da się wysłać tą samą wiadomość do wszystkich userów? Milek 99 15:51, lut 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ad pytanie Milka 99 Co do edytora wizualnego, tylko ostatnio testowałem Layout Builder, a ten działa lepiej w wizualnym. Zaraz to zmienię. Co do forum, możemy to zrobić, chociaż takie rzeczy powinny być zgłaszane na Special:Contact, dobrze będzie jeśli taka sekcja powstanie. Może zmniejszy to ilość ticketów wysłanych w języku polskim, ostatnio było kilka (bodajże od Naruto Wiki). Swoją drogą zauważyłem że większość userów woli opisać swój problem na Twojej dyskusji niż na forum. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 09:30, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) ...... wejdź na stronęgłówną i daj dyskusja. tam napisalem pytanie Orbwiki107 12:10, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Image-attribution Samo image-attribution jest dozwolone. Patrz: Customization policy. '''Removal, changed placement or changed functionality of ads, spotlights, Wikia bar, Wikia features' These are the basic framework of the site, and must remain in place. A visitor should always see the "Wiki Activity" button in the same place, and it should work as they expect. Some features are optional, but we prefer to turn these off via the settings, rather than them being turned off via CSS. This helps us to track the features and get accurate data on how they are being used across Wikia. (An exception to this is "Image Attribution", which needs to be removed via CSS at the moment) Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 12:03, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC) Wandal Ten użytkownik dokonał sporo wandalizmów. Cofnąłem jego zmiany, ale niektóre utworzone przez niego strony trzeba usunąć. Pozdrawiam, Final Cannon 22:09, kwi 12, 2011 (UTC) Narnia Wiki i jej administratorzy Witam, Super, że wreszcie jest jakiś "main administrator" na Wikii z Polski. Mam dość duży problem, przedstawiłam go już Sannse, ale watro również spróbować i tutaj. Jestem edytorką na Narnia Wiki. I od razu mogę przejść do przedstawienia mojego problemu. Po pierwsze, jestem zaskoczona, że strona ta nie ma administratora, który ją stworzył. Jest, oczywiście, Liln, ale ona była i zniknęła i słuch o niej zaginął. To się wiąże z "po drugie" - strona ma strasznie straszny wygląd, mianowicie jest zupełnie "ogołocona" - nie ma skórki ani logo, które to rzeczy może zmienić wyłącznie główny administrator. A przecież Narnia jest tematem równie popularym i czytywanym co np. Harry Potter czy Avatar. Spójrzmy chociaż na angielską wersję Narnia Wiki- strona ładna, widać, że zadbana, aż chce się ją czytać. A nasza? Przepraszam, ale to jest takie beznadziejne... I trzecia sprawa jest taka, że naszą Wikię prowadzą raptem dwie, trzy osoby - myślę, że wiąże się to z tym, że wygląd zniechęca do prowadzenia. Mogę się mylić - taka jest moja opinia. Jednakże, mam kilka pytań, na które chciałabym dostać odpowiedź, najlepiej na wszystkie: #Czy jest możliwość, żeby ktoś (najlepiej ja, nie to, że się przechwalam, ale jestem najbardziej aktywna i specjalizuje się z robieniu skórek i loga) został administratorem "z rąk main administratora", bo chyba "main administrator" ma taką możliwość? Wtedy można będzie zmieniać skórkę i wiele innych rzeczy. #Czy jest taka możliwość, żeby przenieść naszą obecną Wiki na stronę, której propozycja znajduje się tu, a wtedy usunąć starą stronę i propozycję, również z rąk "main administratora", i założyć nową stronę pod tym samym adresem: pl.narnia.wikia.com? #Czy jest ewentualna możliwość taka, jeśli nikt z moich współedytorów nie odpowie na propozycję bądź jej nie przyjmie, żebym prowadziła nową wikię sama? Zależy mi po prostu na prowadzeniu ładnej, zachęcającej strony. Najbardziej zależy mi na punkcie 1, byleby po prostu była strona, którą osoba aktywna, taka jak ja, mogłaby prowadzić porządnie, zmieniać skórkę na zachęcającą i ładną :). Po prostu najlepiej by było, żeby ktoś, kto ma takie uprawnienia, mianował mnie i kilka innych osób (potem dam linki) mianować głównymi administratorami. Z góry dziękuję, czekam na szybką odpowiedź. Wesołych świąt Janinka11 19:12, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Narnia Wiki i jej administratorzy Dziękuję bardzo za odpowiedź, zresztą, jak chciałam, szybką. Dzięki dzięki dzięki! Bardzo mi pomogłeś. To wiele dla mnie znaczy - dla mnie i dla całej Wikii. W związku z tym mam pytanie dotyczące oprawy graficznej, jeśli można to tak nazwać (przepraszam, że zawracam Ci tym głowę, ale skoro jesteś chętny do pomocy, póki co będę zwracać się z każdym problemem - a ten jest dość prosty). Chodzi o taki "blok" z czterema najnowszymi artykułami na stronie głównej - takie coś jest np. na Avatar Wiki albo na angielskiej stronie Narnia Wiki. Jeśli wiesz, jaki "kod" ma taki blok, byłabym wdzięczna. A, i jeszcze jedno - jak się linkuje obrazki? Takie coś mamy np. na Avatar Wiki, pod tą postacią przedstawione są kategorie. Nie to, że chcę się do nich upodobnić, ale chcę poznać jak najwięcej opcji edytowania stron, aby sprawiały jak najlepsze wrażenie. Janinka11 21:02, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Bloki i linki W każdym razie dzięki ;) Adopcja Wikii Witam, to ponownie ja, Janinka11. Mam pytanie dotyczące adopcji - czy staffowie dość często odczytują zgłoszenia do adopcji? Czy po prostu są mało aktywni? A może to automat? Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, po jakim mniej więcej czasie spodziewać się mam odpowiedzi. I mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - jeśli na Narnia Wiki w miarę aktywnymi edytorami są (prócz mnie) tylko 2 osoby, a z jedną z nich od prawie miesiąca nie ma kontaktu, czy zgoda od takiej osoby się liczy? Chodzi mi tutaj o użytkownika Kamilb. Od drugiego aktywnego użytkownika, Michnara, dostałam już poparcie. Janinka11 12:43, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Witam, Przepraszam, że wciąż zawracam ci głowę pytaniami, lecz chcę poznać Wikię i sposoby jej edytowania jak najlepiej. Tym razem chodzi o kategorie, więc temat jest chyba prostszy. Jak się usuwa kategorię? Czy jest taka możliwość? Dzięki za odp., Janinka11 19:01, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) PS: Już rozgryzłam "blok" z aktualnościami. ;) A czy nie-administratorzy mogą usuwać kategorie? Janinka11 19:28, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Niepoprawnie pracujący bot Przyjże się co mu jak będę miał chwilę. — 'Nana ' 16:38, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Sygnatura Tak, wiem jak się podpisuje, ale mam "specjalną" sygnaturkę, a nie mam zbytnio czasu skopiować jej kodu do osobnej strony na tej wiki. Chodzi mi o to, że normalnie mój podpis wygląda tak: 17:02, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) kiedy powinna wyglądać tak: http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/d/d5/2042298.png/20px-2042298.png[ MarkosBoss] Moja dyskusja Wkład Blog Statystyki Artykuły GothicPedia 18:27, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Niedługo to naprawię i będę się normalnie podpisywał. Tymczasem... Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss Mnie się podoba, ale jest mało praktyczny, bo na każdej wikii trzeba go osobno dodawać, a ja lubię się wyróżniać. :D W każdym razie ustawiłem już standardową sygnaturkę. : MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 21:17, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Pomoc Witaj. Zobaczyłem w Twoim profilu, że znasz bardzo dobrze MediaWiki i .css. Chciałbym więc spytać Cię, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc rozwiązać problemy opisane tutaj - jeśli tak, byłbym Ci bardzo wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 15:39, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Znowu ja :ppp Mam problem. Nie wiem jak umieścić panel z facebooka na stronie głównej Wiki. Wiem, że trzeba to zrobić w Media Wiki, więc pytanie brzmi: Jak utworzyć stronę Media Wiki?????? Milek 99 14:11, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Facebook Chiałbym jak na stronie głównej. Wlekiłem ten kod ale jak zapisałem edycję pojawił się ten kod a nie like box. Milek 99 11:04, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) A nie sorki już działa dzięki! Milek 99 12:01, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Ostatnia sprawa: Tu, na stonie głównej Wiki Polska jest tak, że "Polecamy", "Forum" jest po lewej stronie "Wikia na facebooku", "Wikia na Naszej klasie" "Wikia Polska News" jest po prawej stronie. Chciałem tak samo (nawet skopiowałem kod ze strony głównej)ale efekt......sam zobacz ... Milek 99 16:27, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Katalog Witam. Mam właśnie encyklopedię o Gdańsku, tylko jest jeden problem. Znajduje się w niej 24 artykuły (z czego jedna jest do zamieszczania propozycji utworzenia artykułów, a druga przyznawania uprawnień administratora). Czy mogę zamieścić tą encyklopedię w katalogu wiki? Induert 14:51, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Czy można już przywrócić moją encyklopedię o Gdańsku do katalogu? W encyklopedii znajduje się 25 artykułów Induert 20:31, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Nanaki oraz Lista/Ranking Cześć, wiesz może co dzieje się z Nanaki? Nie jest aktywny od początku października, ostatnio również nie loguje się. Ranking Polskich Wiki również nie jest aktualizowany od 1 Października. Pozdrawiam Zck 19:54, lis 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adopcje Przydzielam prawa administratora ponieważ prośby dotyczą uzyskania praw administratora. Plany zmian, o których edytorzy piszą w prośbach, nie wymagały do tej pory praw biurokraty, ale gdyby taka potrzeba się pojawiła nie powinno być problemu z rozszerzeniem zakresu uprawnień. Pozdrawiam, — Sovq 12:25, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) :Dzięki za cenne uwagi. Przy następnej prośbie o adopcję na pewno będę o nich pamiętał. Centrum adopcji, na wzór swojego angielskojęzycznego odpowiednika, utworzyłem tutaj właśnie po to, aby użytkownicy nie musieli pytać losowo odnalezionych helperów czy staffów o uprawnienia na stronach dyskusji i aby zasady były jasno określone. Jednak każdy przypadek rożni się od poprzedniego między innymi rozmiarami i jakością wkładu danego użytkownika, jego/jej doświadczeniem, wielkością społeczności danej wiki i tuzinem innych czynników, które także należy brać pod uwagę, dlatego nie sposób uniknąć pewnej uznaniowości w całym procesie. Dlatego pozwól, że ostateczne decyzje podejmować będę ja, Anoon6 albo inna uprawniona osoba . — Sovq 14:13, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sprawa kategorii * Zrobione. — 'Nana ' 13:54, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Banan, dyskusja Heh, miałem zarchiwizować dyskusję właśnie na końcu marca - przestań czytać mi w myślach ;-). Co do banana - dzisiaj, 1 kwietnia 2012, kierownictwo Wikii poinformowało resztę pracowników (a oni helperów), że Wikia będzie zmieniać profil działalności. Niestety nie jestem uprawniony aby zdradzać szczegóły, ale mogę zdradzić, że ten banan jest elementem nowej kampanii marketingowej Wikii. — Sovq 09:28, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Zaśmiecanie Wikii Polska Edycje pochodzą z różnych IP, ale jeżeli nie zaśmiecają głównych przestrzeni nazw i nie są wyraźnym spamem, zbytnio bym się nimi nie przejmował. — Sovq 06:35, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Podpis Może faktycznie trochę przesadziłem z moim podpisem, z powodu mojej mani wyglądu, nie zwróciłem uwagi na ilość kodu jaki zawiera. Podpis na razie wyłączę, później spróbuje skrócić go do absolutnego minimum. ;) Kosmo2212 18:20, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Witaj czy możesz usunąć moją martwą Wiki? Od miesięcy nikt jej nie edytował, zawierała wiele błędów. A ja się nią już nie zajmę. Lub czy wiesz gdzie/kto możne to zrobić. Chodzi o całkowite usunięcie waz z moim kontem tutaj na ogólnej Wiki. Bardzo proszę.--Basshuntersw 17:36, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ad. rankingu Dzieki za info. Poprawione. — Nana 20:41, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Edycja Zdecydowanie pomyłka. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. — Sovq 14:39, lip 17, 2012 (UTC)